yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 10
is the tenth episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on December 7, 2015. Synopsis The episode begins with Yui outside Mari’s house shoveling snow. Akari happens to be talking a walk in the area and offers to help. Grateful, Yui gives her a second shovel and they get to work clearing the walkway to the house. At first Akari is trying to pick up to much snow at once, even almost falling once but Yui caught her. After toning it down a little things go smother for the two of them. After making it about half way they stop for a second, in that moment Akari’s phone rings. It just happens to be a text from Chinatsu asking what she’s up to. Akari replies saying she’s at Mari’s house helping Yui shovel snow. Only seconds after sending the text they both her footsteps quickly approaching from down the street. It’s Chinatsu, skidding in at full speed. She just happens to have a shovel for some reason and is all fired up and ready to help. As Chinatsu gets started on the snow Yui decides to give Kyōko a call as well. Not long after they finish Mari leans out the door and says her mother made them all tea. So the three of them head inside to warm up as they wait for Kyōko to arrive. As they sit they hear Kyōko call out to them from outside, so they step out to greet her. And there they see Kyōko, or at least a little bit of her from behind a large ball of snow she’s pushing. “Don’t bring more snow into the yard!” a not amused Chinatsu yells at Kyōko. The snowball aside, now that all of them are present they decide to have some fun outside. Mari says she’d like to build a snow hut. They all agree that a snow hut sounds like fun. Akari and Chinatsu start pilling up snow for the snow hut. Akari comments on the size, but Chinatsu says as long as Mari can fit it should be fine. Meanwhile Kyōko is keeping Mari happy in elsewhere by building an Akari snowman. The head falls off of it shortly after thought, which causes Akari to run over in a panic to fix her self. The snow man done, Mari now wants to climb on top of the pile of snow, so Yui picks her up and places her on top of it. Mari seems to be having a great time so far. Kyōko decides to climb on top of the snow pile too, however it seems that she is a bit heavier than Mari-chan. Yui coldly ask Kyōko if she knows just how heavy she is. Kyōko sits a ways away, sulking over Yui’s comment by saying “How could you bring up a young girl’s weight?”. All Chinatsu has to say to Kyōko however is “Whatever, just fix the hole, please.” Time passes, and work on the snow hut moves forward slowly but surely. However Mari doesn’t seem to be holding up to well. She denies being cold, none the less Yui says they should head back inside and finish the snow hut later. Back inside a pouting Mari doesn’t say anything, but the four girls promise to finish the snow hut another time. As Yui takes Mari to give her a warm bath and a change of dry cloth Chinatsu says she’s going to head to a near by store and buy some warm food for everyone. Kyōko offers to come along, but Chinatsu says she can do it her self. After Chinatsu leaves Akari heads to the bathroom and Kyōko heads to the living room to warm up under the Kotatsu, a table with a blanket over it and a heater built into the middle. The heater is generally above the ground so you can lay fully under it without burning your self on it. After sitting under it for a few seconds Kyōko starts to look a bit confused. Then out right shocked. It seems the Kotatsu isn’t working for some reason. A cold Kyōko sits alone in the living room when Akari arrives. Kyōko ask Akari to warm her up through chattering teeth from the cold. And so the two “cuddle” up together wrapped in their coats. Akari doesn’t seem to be fairing to well, something about not being able to breath. Something about the two of them holding each other like this brings up a memory of the past for Akari. And so we switch to a flashback of the past, of Kyōko and Akari when they were younger. Kyōko use to be a shy, easily scared, crybaby of a girl when she was a kid. In the flashback the three of them are playing hide and seek, Chinatsu wasn’t around for their childhood, with Yui being the seeker and Kyōko and Akari being the hiders. Akari says they should hide together in the closet, but Kyōko is scared of the dark and doesn’t want to. Akari pulls her inside the closet anyway and closes the door. She then hugs Kyōko and tells her it’ll be alright as long as their together. Younger Yui comes to the room their in and starts looking around. At first it seems like she won’t find them, but then Kyōko’s foot bumps a box in the closet alerting Yui to where they are. However when Yui throws open the closet door she only see’s Akari, and a blanket piled up behind her. Akari caught, Yui says all that’s left is to find Kyōko. The two of them close the closet door and start to leave the room. Back in the closet, Kyōko pokes her head out from under the blanket. She starts looking around for Akari, but she’s no longer there. Tears begin to form in her eyes, and a second later Yui and Akari her crying coming from the closet and rush back to where Kyōko is. With the flashback over we return to the present, were Kyōko tells Akari not to make things up. Akari starts to get a little miffed at Kyōko, saying it’s not a lie, to which Kyōko laughs and says she was joking. She then comments that Akari was pretty cool back then and se depended on her a lot. Akari smiles and says that now days she’s always depending on them for stuff. Kyōko leans her head against Akari’s chest and says that’s not entirely true, their always asking Akari to help them with stuff to. She goes on to say that if Akari is ever in trouble she can call on Kyōko to help her out. Akari replies by saying that Kyōko’s become a lot cooler now days then she use to be, Kyōko just waves her hand in the air, laughs, and says she parted ways with her crybaby self years ago. Moments later though she’s clinging to Akari, tears in her eyes, talking about how cold it is. That only last for a few seconds, then she pulls out an imaginary box of matches for them to keep warm with. She “lights up one of the matches” and holds it out in front of the both of them. As she holds the imaginary match they begin to see images of a hot fire place and a warm turkey dinner, not very much unlike the story of the little match stick girl. Chinatsu walks in on them at this point, and isn’t really sure what their doing. Slowly they turn to face Chinatsu, wondering if she’s an illusion as well or not. As Akari and Kyōko continue to shiver from the cold Yui and Mari return. Yui ask whats going on in here, and receives a pretty straight forward answer from Chinatsu. “The cold has made both of them lose their minds!”, she says. Heading over to the table Yui follows the cord, and finds that Kyōko forgot to plug both ends in. As they sit around the Kotatsu warming up and eating the food Chinatsu bought Mari is still sad about not being able to finish the snow hut. Kyōko then suddenly says she feels like some ice cream and is going to go to the store to buy some. Chinatsu makes a comment about not believing she’s hearing this from someone who was shivering just minutes ago. Kyōko ignores her comment and puts on her coat and heads out. Time passes, a lot more then what’s needed to head to the store, and Yui starts to worry about Kyōko. Chinatsu also comments that the store is just around the corner and she should have returned by now. And just then, as if on queue, Kyōko throws open the rooms door and shouts that the snow hut is done. Mari-chan loves it. Yui tells Kyōko she could have told them, and then thanks her for doing this. Which throws Kyōko off a little. Chinatsu also joins in, calling Kyōko cool and saying her opinion of her has changes. And then lastly Akari throws in her own praise. By now Kyōko seems speechless and unsure how to react. She suddenly feels really cold, maybe it’s do to not being used to being thanked, she wonders. And so the next day at school, Kyōko wasn’t able to come do to being home sick. Upon learning this Ayano quickly ask if it was do to Kyōko eating something she found laying on the ground, as if she’d really do that, but is quickly told it’ cause of being out in the snow to long. Even if it is just a normal cold, Ayano is still worried “Sick-apore Singapore”. Yui always laughs at Ayano’s puns, but this time she just agrees and keeps looking calm. Clearly something’s on her mind. Chitose notices, but doesn’t say anything. Later between classes a few other girls approach Yui and ask if she can come with them for a minute to talk to a teacher. When they arrive the teacher says that Yui’s likely heard mention of it by now, and wants to know what she thinks, what her thoughts on it are. We don’t hear the rest of what’s said, but they seem to keep talking for a bit. Afterwards Yui returns to class, lost in thought. She turns to talk to Kyōko, but finds only Kyōko’s empty desk. Seeing her homework laying on it Yui decides to take it to Kyōko after school. As they walk along, Chinatsu and Akari talking about stopping to buy Kyōko something on the way, Yui trails behind them by a little bit, still lost in thought. Even when they call out to her to ask what she thinks Kyōko would like she doesn’t reply at first. The second them they say her name though she looks up and apologizes for spacing out like that. She then comments that Kyōko would likely want ice cream, seeing as how much Kyōko seems to enjoy eating it. Chinatsu says that’s a good idea, and that she enjoys eating ice cream when sick too. Yui points out that Kyōko eats it year round, though. At Kyōko’s house it seems the cold wasn’t as bad as everyone had though. Staying home was more of a “just to be safe” then anything and she should be able to go to school tomorrow. Also Kyōko seems to be glad to have ice cream. Of course Chinatsu can’t help but throw a jab at Kyōko anyway. A saying in Japan is “Idiots can’t catch colds”, in other words she’s joking that she thought Kyōko was to dumb to get sick. Kyōko laughs along with the joke. As they talk Kyōko tells them about a dream she had were all hear teeth fell out, leaving her unable to chew and eat food. Not being able to eat left her stricken with sadness. It then suddenly gets very deep and meaningful as Kyōko goes on to say: "I guess it was that of sense of despair you feel when something you've taken for granted suddenly disappears." And it ends with the screen focusing on Yui, Kyōko’s life long best friend. I’m not sure I like this foreshadowing very much. Yui is quiet for a few seconds while Chinatsu and Akari are commenting on how unusual it is for Kyōko to say anything meaningful like that. Then Yui speaks, saying “Listen” as if she’s about to tell Kyōko something, but then goes quiet again. As the three stare at her for a few seconds she quickly just says that Ayano might come by later if she finds time. After this the three of them decide to leave, saying farewell to Kyōko and telling her to get better soon. And soon happens to be the next day. Fully recovered, Kyōko arrives at class and the Amusement Club room as lively as ever. And then as they sit talking, Yui brings up what’s been on her mind the last few days. Seems another club wants her to join them, the track and field club. As Akari and Chinatsu comment on how that’s pretty amazing and that they can understand since Yui is a fast runner, Kyōko just sits there, staring straight ahead. When asked what she plans to tell the other club Yui just says she’s not sure yet. She’s still working it all over in her head. Chinatsu offers her opinion on the subject, she doesn’t want to lose spending time with Yui-senpai one bit. Even Akari joins in with not wanting Yui to leave. But Kyōko just coldly says Yui should do whatever she wants. And with that, Kyōko gets up to leave saying there’s a rerun show she wanted to watch. As she goes to leave the others try to stop her, but not cause they want to talk this over with her. But cause she’s carrying her floor cushion and not her school bag. Guess Kyōko’s more shuck up about this then she’s letting show. The next morning Kyōko arrives at their meeting spot on the way to school, thanking them for bringing her school bag to her yesterday. Akari replies saying it was no problem, her bag was light. Kyōko says that’s cause there’s nothing in it. As Akari ask Kyōko about her school books that should be in the bag Yui tells Kyōko to remember to put the cushion back when they get to school. Kyōko’s reply is to hit Yui with the pillow and walk off without a word. Later at class Kyōko still hasn’t returned the cushion yet. When Yui walks up and tells her to put it back Kyōko starts to say she will if Yui comes with her, but gets cut off when the track and field club members call out to Yui from the doorway. They want to know if she’s ready to answer about joining their club. Yui is, and so she leaves to go talk to the teacher. Kyōko just watches from the side lines, a look of mixed emotions on her face. She beings to think back on the club, how it’s always been the four of them. How they can’t lose a member after all this time. And then finally Kyōko snaps, she puts on a fake moustache and flips the pillow of her desk while shouting “Papa won’t allow it!” and runs out the door after Yui, grabbing the pillow again as she goes. Down the halls Kyōko runs, shouting that Yui is her daughter and she won’t give her away to anyone. Playing the role of an over protective father I guess. Finally she runs into Yui, who isn’t all that surprised to see Kyōko acting weird, and demands to know what she told the club. “I turned them down.” says Yui. She goes on to tell Kyōko that their club isn’t an official club so she had to pick her words carefully. And that was what was really bothering Yui. She never had any plans of leaving, she just needed a way of turning them down that made sense. And thanks to Chinatsu, who’s a pro and scheming, Yui was able to come up with a good answer to their request. Kyōko stands quiet for a second, then pushes the pillow over Yui’s face. As she rises her head she’s smiling very brightly. Finally Yui pulls the pillow down and starts to ask Kyōko what she was doing anyway. But Kyōko ignores her question and just hugs her, saying she’s a part of the Amusement Club and shouldn’t go anywhere. A happy Kyōko continues to talk, coming up with a plan to make the others sign contracts saying anyone who cheats on her for another club has to buy her ice cream (her favorite flavor is Rum Raisin) as punishment for leaving. Yui just smiles and pats Kyōko on the head, saying “Even without a contract, no one’s going anywhere.” The ending music beings to play softly in the background as the two walk down the hallway, Kyōko shouting “The Amusement Club will never die!” References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes